Arriving at Muffle Mountain/Junior lands on James/Reviving Lady
This the scene where they get to Muffle Mountan, Junior landing on top of James, and reviving Lady In Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. scene changes to the Technorganic Empire around a campfire Mr. Conductor: narrationg I was doing my best to keep Lily cheerful, I knew she was worried about being late for her grandpa. Sir Daniel Fortesque: You know, the night sky on Sodor reminds me of my home of Gallowmere. Foiletta: You may be right about that. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. And Evil Anna did love Sci-Ryan that much. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Meg Griffin: Pink-boy. You think me and Ryan would come with Lily? Pinkipoo: If were going to find clues, count me in. Foiletta: I'm going with them too. ScI-Ryan: Me too. The Cyberlings and a few friends would come with ya instead of being with that purple bird type thing. Robbinyu: Hey! Sci-Ryan: Sorry. But, he is the evolved form of Peckpocket. Robbinyu: You know about Peckpocket? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, he was what you were, Robbin. Robbinyu: Well, I'm not like him. Evil Ryan: I guess that explains that. Lily: Mr. Conductor, I was supposed to be back by sunset. Mr. Conductor: You know, Lily, perhaps your grandpa can guess where you are. Lily: He can? Mr. Conductor: Maybe. Because I think he's been here himself, long ago. And if he can help, I do wish he'd hurry. I haven't told Junior this, but soon he'll grow as weak as I am. Lily: Junior said there used to be an engine that traveled on the magic railroad. And if only we could find that, we could still head back to Shining Time. Mr. Conductor: Oh, that engine disappeared... never to be seen or heard from again. heroes look at him Lily: I have to tell you something, Mr. C. I've heard a train whistle, and it sounded like it came from the mountain. Mr. Conductor: Mountain. I just remembered another part of the clue. "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the lady will smile." But we need more information, Lily. And I know that your grandpa could help if he would just believe that he could. Lily: Lady? Burnett and Patch Patch: She can whistle. I've heard her. Burnett Stone: Yeah, so have I. It's because she's magic. Patch: This must be the map of her magic railroad. But the railroad's energy is fading away. I sensed it when we were out riding. Lily and I were traveling on the ground above it. Burnett Stone: The railroad needs Lady... but I don't know her special secret. And I need to know it now more than ever. Patch: Because of Lily? Burnett Stone: Yes, because of Lily. to Ryan, Meg and Friends on Sodor Percy: So, Thomas, we must get Lily back to her grandpa now... in case Ryvine, Linda, thier Friends and Diesel gets rid of the railway. Connor Laceytwo: But how can Lily go without gold dust? Mr. Conductor: Only in the lost engine. Unless... Thomas: Unless? Mr. Conductor: Thomas, will you please take Lily? Technorgaic Empire: What? Thomas: Through the buffers? But what if I go on the railway and my wheels don't work?! Mr. Conductor: But what if they do? Thomas: But what if-- if-- Mr. Conductor: Yes? Thomas: What if it's dark?! Mr. Conductor: It will be for a while. Thomas: And cold! Mr. Conductor: Maybe. Thomas: And how will I get back again?! Mr. Conductor: Because you're a really useful engine and will find a way. Pinkipoo: Please, Thomas, say yes, I'll go along with Lily in case something goes wrong. Ryan F-Freeman: We will protect her. And I know that would be a dangerous mission. Even for someone like Dan. And we will make sure Lily is safe. looks at Ryan, Meg and Pinkipoo, then Mr. Conductor Thomas: Then.....I'll try! Crash Bandicoot: That's the spirit, Thomas. I think Pinkipoo needs a leaf so he would look like a human. Evil Anna: What kind of leaf? Pinkipoo: out the magical Yokai leaf These leaves allow us to be viable to you humans. Here, Foiletta, you too Robbinyu, you put one on too. Meg Griffin: I hope they work for Foiletta, Pink. Pinkipoo: I'm sure they will. It worked on Blizzaria. Evil Ryan: Cool. puts it on, and glowed, as he glow, he turns into a human, his appearance was a teen boy with pink hair and wore a purple hat with Pinkipoo's ears which he inherited, he wore the outfit Pinkipoo had but as human form put hers on and she too began to transform into a human that looks like Hana from when she was alive, except slightly older and carrying her Cursed Journal went from a bird with a lasso to a coyboy in the adolescent form, he had blue hair. Blue shirt and trousers Meg Griffin: Whoa.. Ryan F-Freeman: Hana? Pinkipoo: (as human) I think I'll go by Pinkie P.O. Foiletta: (as human) As for me, I'm going as Hana Reed. Robbinyu: (as human) You can call me Robin Rope. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, Hana. You look like a teen like me. Foiletta (Hana Reed): Kinda. to Thomas carrying Lily, Foiletta, Pinkipoo, Blizzaria and Robbinyu in human forms, Ryan, Meg and their Friends. Liam with him Thomas: I promise I'll get you home to your grandpa, Lily. Talking tumbleweed: Follow me, partners. Thomas: Whoa! Talking Tumbleweed: Right this way to bufferville, just a walk in the park! Thomas: We're going through, Lily. Matau T. Monkey: Hang in tight, everyone! Talking tumbleweed: You're on your own from here on in, little buckaroo! Wee-hoo! Thomas: Little engines can do big things! go through and end up on the magic railroad Thomas: It is dark and cold and bumpy, but I'm not afraid! the coal truck Oh, there's the missing coal truck! Lily: Coal truck? Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Stoke up the magic in the mountain. Pinkipoo: (as Pinkie P.O.) Isn't that one of the clues to the source of the gold dust, Thomas? Thomas: That's right, Pinkie, and that's what you do with coal, stoke it up to make steam! Ryan F-Freeman: You're right. And coal is what the steam trains need to keep going. Blizzaria: (as Fubuki Himekawa) Yeah. I guess you are right. Thomas: I think you're all right. Now we all know what the first part of the clue means. We're going to be really reliable and help Mr. Conductor. We're going back for that coal truck! stops, backs up to the coal truck Thomas: Buffers. Coal truck. We're starting to solve the mysteries, guys. then couples to the coal truck and goes forward with it Lily: You're a really useful engine, Thomas. Liam: She's right. Don't you all agree? Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Me too. I know how Connor Lacey and his girlfriend felt when they have their adventure. others agree. Thomas closes his eyes as he approach the buffers Blizzaria: (as Fubuki Himekawa) Incoming! exit onto Muffle Mountain Thomas: Lily, where are we?! Lily: Muffle Mountain, Thomas. Thomas: I think I feel a little dizzy! I can't go any further! My wheels won't let me! Lily: Then I'll be back, Thomas! I promise! But I must find Grandpa! Ryan F-Freeman: Lily! Meg, my friends and I are coming with you! Sean Ryan: Ryan's right. I hope Thomas will be okay with the coal truck. Foiletta: (as Hana Reed) Yeah. Be careful, Thomas! Thomas: It's getting windy out here. the heroes went with Lily, a sudden gust of wind blows and Thomas falls Thomas: Bust my boiler! keeps on running. To Thomas Thomas: I've left the coal truck behind! to the others. Lily and the TE run and stop to see Patch riding on a horse Lily: Where's Grandpa? Can you take us to him? Patch: Jump up! Lily: Patch, I knew I could count on you. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess it's just us friends running on foot then. others agree. To Thomas Thomas: Stop, wheels, stop! see Patch and Lily riding on the horse. Ryan, Meg and Friends are running after them to catch up. To Thomas, he is cuffing on the fields and then.. Thomas: Whoa! sinks into a portal. With Lily and the Technorganic Empire Lily: Grandpa! Burnett Stone: Oh, Lily, I'm so glad to see you. And I see you brought some new friends with you. Lily: There's this island with talking trains, and they said you might have been there. But Mr. Conductor's very sick, and Junior's in danger... and Ryan, Meg, the Technorganic Empire, Liam, his friends and I had to leave poor Thomas behind. Please help us. Burnett Stone: I'd like to, Lily. Nothing seems to work. Lily: This is the lost engine from long ago. Now we can go back to the island and bring Mr. Conductor and Junior home. Burnett Stone: I can't make her steam. I've tried all the different coals in the valley. Lily: Lady. Is that her name? Burnett Stone: Yes. Cody Fairbrother: Hello, Lady. My girlfriend. I missed you for so long. Lily: Coal. Special coal from the Island of Sodor. That's what Lady needs. Oisin Ryan: Good thinking there, Lily. Lily: Patch, There's a coal truck up at the top of the mountain. You think you can get some? Patch: Of course I will! Diesel 10. He is taking Junior to the smelters place Junior: I'm sorry, Lily! I’m sorry Cous I haven't been whatever it is, responsible, reliable, really useful... but I will be! I will be! onto James James! tries to blow his whistle but nothing happens Diesel 10: So you've lost your sparkle, too, huh? Bye-bye, Twinkle Toes! Junior: Oh no! It's empty! Diesel 10: Here we go! James: Junior, what are we gonna do?! Junior: We'll think of something! Diesel 10: That's it! Junior: I'll find you some more, Lily. I promise. But if I'm going to be any help at all, it's now or never. I've got to use up the rest of this stuff! Diesel 10: Are you ready? James: No, we're not! Junior: James the brains, get us out of here! blows his squeaker James: Now we are! and Junior vanishes Diesel 10: What the--?! and Junior appears where Mr. C is Junior: Yahoo! James: Hoo-ya! (sighs) Junior: Bye James! James: Bye Junior! Junior: Sorry I've been so long, Cous. But better late than never? Mr. Conductor: Junior, we‘re all out of gold dust, aren't we? Junior: Bankrupt. Hey, It's a beautiful day! I mean... We're down, but we're not out right? Mr. Conductor: No, we're out... but we are not down. Brunett and the others Lily: Did Grandma love Lady as much as you do? Did she take a ride on her? Burnett Stone: Grandma loved her because I loved her. But she never took a ride on Lady. I couldn't fix her in time. Sci-Ryan: Poor guy. Like Mai lost Connor since Linda Ryan killed him. And I hope to Pinkipoo Mr. Lonely will see his bro soon. Pinkipoo: (as Pinkie P.O.) Me too, Sci-Ryan. Evil Anna: And I guess we are in the mountain. The mountain is Muffle mountain and that is part of the clue to the source of the gold dust. Oh my swirls! Liam: You sound like Komasan. Ronnocx Lacey: Did Evil Anna said "Oh my swirls" when she realised Muffle Mountain's part of this clue to this gold dust thing? Blazette Shimmer: I think so. And Blizzy does like being chill. chuckles Evil Anna did have a little happy in her personality. Ryan F-Freeman: You said it, Blazette. Matau T. Monkey: And Master Ryan knows Foiletta as a friend like me? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan